New Super Mario Bros U Game Show!
by YoshiKoopsDixie
Summary: Princess Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser... again. MC Ballyhoo has asked 38 people to help find her and defeat the Koopa King. However, it's all a game show! Will anyone find out? And who will reign victorious?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to start a story from the start of the actual action, so, here's New Super Mario Bros. U Game Show! Not a great name, but it'll do. Anyway, Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser, and MC Ballyhoo has gathered 38 people to free her. It will be recorded for live television. The 38 contestants are: **

**Birdo**

**Bombette**

**Boshi**

**Clawdia**

**Diddy Kong**

**Dixie Kong**

**Donkey Kong**

**Dry Bones**

**Dry Bowser**

**Funky Kong**

**Goombario**

**Goombella**

**King Boo**

**Kooper**

**Koopie Koo**

**Koops**

**Lakithunder**

**Lubba**

**Luigi**

**Mario**

**Mona**

**Nabbit**

**Noki **

**Pauline**

**Petey Piranha**

**Pianta**

**Polari**

**Princess Daisy**

**Professor E. Gadd**

**Queen Bee**

**ROB**

**Rosalina**

**Toad**

**Toadette**

**Waluigi**

**Wario**

**Wiggler**

**Yoshi**

**Enjoy the story!**

All 38 contestants are standing outside their campsites, waiting for MC Ballyhoo to meet them and set them on their first task.

'Soooo, like, how's everyone, like, doin and stuff?' Goombella asked, trying to break the silence.

'Worrying about Peach.' Daisy, Mario and Luigi all said at the exact same time. Then more silence. Finally, MC Ballyhoo arrived to tell them what their first task is.

'So, as you know, Peach is missing, well, been kidnapped by Bowser again. We're all here for the same reason, which is to save her-' he was interrupted.

'I'm not. I was told there was a thousand dollar reward?' Wario muttered.

'Well, yes. However, one of you will be sent back home after every 2 areas we go through. That person will be decided by the 6 people who get the star coins in the 2 areas. After a long inspection, we've counted 73 areas, so it's going to be a long ride for some. So, let's not waste much time - and head off to ACORN PLAINS WAY!'

The journey to Acorn Plains Way was basically a 2 minute walk. Then they were greeted by Waddlewings and Goombas.

'Eek!' Dixie Kong shrieked as a Goomba came waddling towards her. However, Diddy Kong was there for her as he stomped it. He sighed, laughed at his girlfriend and moved on. Wiggler noticed the first star coin and had his eyes set on it, but Luigi floated on top of it at the last minute.

'Yes!' Luigi cheered and stuck his tongue out at Wiggler. However, he wasn't looking and was ambushed by a group of Waddlewings. He screamed for help but Wiggler just laughed at him and continued walking. Spotting the halfway flagpole, Pauline smirked and sprinted towards it, getting there just before Dry Bowser, who gave her a menacing look. She'd gained invincibility for the rest of the level, but Dry Bowser shoved her off through a gap before she could make the most of it.

Meanwhile, Yoshi had spotted the second star coin, and saw that no one else had yet. He flutter jumped, only to be knocked back by a Waddlewing. He cursed the Waddlewing and tried again. However, Petey Piranha had already beaten him to it. Yoshi cursed Petey Piranha before stomping on his flowery head. He lost balance and fell over into a Goomba. Yoshi danced around him, while Toadette, a witness, giggled.

Koopie Koo and her boyfriend, Koops, were cautiously walking through the stage, as Koops told her it would be the safest option. Koopie Koo was getting bored of Koops jumping at every sign, however, so thought of plans to get rid of him. She tried ducking under a coin box, but he would always look out for her, full of worry for his girlfriend. Most of her found that sweet, but part of her found that really annoying. She decided to stay with him for the rest of the trip.

Birdo was walking with her friends Queen Bee and Noki. She really enjoyed being around them, as she always felt like she could be herself. However, they seemed to be distracted by the threat of death that she just felt alone. She saw the final star coin, but noticed that Pianta was eying it too, so just let him get it. She thought this would be an enjoyable experience, but there was no one who she could enjoy it with. Then she heard screaming. Pianta had been attacked by a group of Waddlewings, the same that attacked Luigi. She ran over, wanting to help Pianta, so tried jumping on the group and succeeded in doing so.

'Thanks!' Pianta was very grateful for Birdo's assistance.

'No problem, you ok?' She smiled nervously at him.

'Fine, thanks. I'm Pianta.'

'Birdo.'

'So, do you wanna get the star coin?'

'No, don't worry, you get it' Pianta was about to grab it, but it was stolen at the last minute by Nabbit. 'Well that was rude!' Pianta cried at Nabbit, but he didn't even turn his head.

'Well, I better be going' Birdo waved to her new friend and walked off.

Rosalina was strolling along with Polari. They hadn't met any trouble through this level.

'Look! The flagpole! How do we get up there?' She looked at the Luma.

'I don't know... How about we try and jump off a Waddlewing?' Polari suggested, and Rosalina just nodded and smiled. Funnily enough, it worked, and they both reached the flagpole, as well as Bombette, King Boo and Mona.

'Congratulations to Bombette, King Boo, Mona, Polari and Rosalina, who reached the flagpole, but further congratulations to Luigi, Petey Piranha and Nabbit, who got the three star coins. Let's now head off to Tilted Tunnel!' MC Ballyhoo cheerily exclaimed.

The walk was very short this time, but people were starting to realise that one of them will be leaving after this round. None of them wanted it to be them, so told themselves to search for the star coins, or at least do something productive.

Funky Kong wasn't sure about going into the pipe, thinking there may be something in the grassland. He found a small ledge next to a Piranha Plant and risked his life to get inside. Inside, there was the first star coin. He silently cheered, knowing he now has safety. He ran into the pipe and joined Donkey Kong and Lakithunder in their searches.

Lubba was enjoying floating in a useless area. He was also enjoying taunting the Goombas and Piranha Plants. However, his plan backfired when he went too far with a Pink Piranha Plant. He was crushed by his teeth, and Lakitu resurrected him to get him back in the game.

Boshi, Kooper and Toad had all spotted the second star coin, and raced to get it. Boshi shoved Toad out of the way and sprinted ahead, but Kooper ground pounded on Boshi and reached the second coin. He cheered and boasted in front of his enemy, before running off.

Waluigi was cowardly crying in a corner, while his partner in crime Wario was starting to lose patience.

'Look, if we don't get a move on, we'll be the first out of here for sure!' He shouted.

'I.. know, I just... can't get a... grip of my...self.' Waluigi sobbed.

'Well you better start. Quickly.' Wario grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

Meanwhile, Professor E Gadd had found the halfway flagpole, but it was guarded by a couple of Piranha Plants. He wasn't sure of how to reach it, but it was too late anyway, after Goombario braved it up and grabbed it. Starting to lose his temper, E Gadd threatened Goombario with his Poltergust, but he was already out of distance.

Clawdia and Dry Bones were walking along with their robot friend ROB, when Dry Bones spotted the final star coin.

'Clawdia! Look! The final star coin by the coin boxes!' he pointed out.

'Oh yeah! Go and get it then.' Clawdia ordered.

'Yes ma'am.' He was about to get the star coin, when Clawdia jumped in front of him.

'Sorry, I need that.' She grabbed the star coin and winked at him. Dry Bones protested, then sighed and followed her again.

Yoshi wanted to get something out of these first two levels, so had his heart set on getting the flagpole. He found a platform, and landed there as easy as cake. Then he ate some cake his mother made him. Anyway, he got the flagpole as well as Mario, Queen Bee and Toadette.

'Congratulations to Yoshi, Mario, Queen Bee and Toadette, who got the flagpole this time! But now, it's the big we've been dreading, the first elimination. Luigi, Petey Piranha, Nabbit, Funky Kong, Boshi and Clawdia must decide who they want to eliminate. I'll give you time to work this out.' MC Ballyhoo told all contestants.

The group of 6 were discussing who the eliminate.

'I think its should be someone who's contributed nothing to the game so far.' Luigi suggested.

'That's pretty much what everyone thought. There are just so many people it's hard to find a stand out person who stands out for the wrong reasons.' Clawdia reminisced about the last two levels.

'Well, I know who my vote is going to.' Boshi said confidently.

'You know you can't just choose someone you don't like.' Luigi protested.

'Oh, well then I'm stuck.'

After a long period of deliberation, they've cast their votes.

'Hello contestants! I'm back and I have the results. The following people are safe: Yoshi, Rosalina and Queen Bee!'

All three are relieved to still be in with a chance.

'The next three people safe are: Mona, King Boo and Toadette!'

Mona cheers, but accidentally hits Toadette in the face.

'The next 5 people are safe: Polari, Bombette, Kooper, Koopie Koo and Koops!'

All five are ecstatic.

'The next 5 people are safe: Princess Daisy, Dry Bones, Dixie Kong, Lakithunder and Pianta!'

Pianta smiles at Birdo, praying that she is also safe.

'Now we only have 12 people left. One person leaves today. Let's continue. The next 5 people are safe: Diddy Kong, Goombella, Petey Piranha, Wiggler and Wario!'

Wario cheers and high fives Diddy Kong.

'The final five who are definitely safe are: Noki, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Toad and ROB!'

Birdo screams with happiness.

'So, we're left with Waluigi and Professor E Gadd. One of you is safe and the other is going back home. That person is... Waluigi. Commiserations Waluigi, but congratulations E Gadd!'

Waluigi starts crying.

'Waluigi, it's time for you to go home.' MC Ballyhoo tells Waluigi, who just nods and walks away.

Luigi - **Waluigi**

Petey Piranha - **Noki**

Nabbit - **Waluigi**

Funky Kong - **Professor E Gadd**

Boshi - **Waluigi**

Clawdia - **Waluigi**

**So... what did you think of the first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

'Ok people! Gather round now!' MC Ballyhoo shouted from a fire he made outside Tilted Tunnel. 'We need to get a move on! Hurry up!' He was starting to get impatient. Finally, everyone arrived and he continued speaking, 'So, last night Waluigi was sent home by our six panellists. Today, one more will leave. However, there will be a boss in the first level, so the person who braves it up and fights him will gain immunity for the round. This'll be the same for every boss level. So, let's go to CRUSHING COGS TOWER!'

They walked for about 5 minutes, before Kooper reached the tower first. The gossip at the moment was about who would fight the boss. Goombella, Dixie Kong and Noki were the loudest gossipers, as Kooper could hear them from inside the tower.

Daisy was looking around the tower for potential danger, when she spotted the first star coin. He ran towards it, but it disappeared before her eyes. It was on a cog. Mario noticed Daisy struggling and grabbed the star coin at the first possible point. She gave Mario an evil stare and sighed. She knew she'd be gone soon, but she only wanted to help find Peach.

Goombario and Koopie Koo both saw the halfway flag within their vision. They raced eachother for it, but it ended up being Diddy Kong who stole the prize. Both creatures sighed and hoped that they'd find something else. Koops wandered over to Koopie Koo smiled at her.

'What's wrong' He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

'Nothing.. just.. don't worry.' She smiled sadly at him.

'Ok.' They walked across the tower together.

Pauline was walking with Donkey Kong, but he was really getting on her nerves. She felt like punching him in the face, which is what she did after he wouldn't shut up. She walked off, cheekily smiling at a stunned Wiggler.

There was a five-way race for the second star coin, between Bombette, King Boo, Nabbit, Toad and Yoshi. Toad refused to be shoved out the way again, so made sure he made a mark, by shoving Nabbit off a cog, and into blackness. By then, Toad had got distracted so lost the race. King Boo and Bombette weren't as fast as Yoshi, who took the second star coin happily. He jumped off a cog and danced with joy.

There was still one more star coin to go, and Mona wasn't giving up. However, she didn't notice a scheming Petey Piranha who was plotting her death. He decided to throw a frozen Goomba at her, who would get angry and attack her. He threw the Goomba, and it hit Wario by accident. The Goomba was now fixated on Wario, who wasn't watching where he was going as he was crushed by a cog.

Birdo was chatting with Pianta, who was doing his best to get around the cogs, something Birdo was doing with ease. She would always chuckle when Pianta started sweating with worry.

'You know... this isn't easy for someone of my weight!' Pianta protested.

'Excuses...' Birdo laughed, which caused Pianta to start laughing too.

Clawdia had a clear shot at the third star coin, but Lakithunder, Lubba and Queen Bee were getting extremely close. Too close for comfort. Queen Bee accidentally screamed that the star coin was there to Lubba, which alerted Rosalina, who dashed to obtain the third star coin. Clawdia cursed Rosalina under her breath, and gave Queen Bee, who was looking sheepish, a threatening look.

Boshi had reached the end easily, and was relaxing with Dry Bones, Toadette and Dry Bowser. They were having a conversation about if they'd want to fight the unknown boss.

'Oh, I'd fight him.' Boshi boasted.

'You so wouldn't!' Toadette chuckled.

'Yes I would!'

'Go on then...' Dry Bones suggested.

'Fine, I will.' Boshi declared. At that moment, many more people arrived, and Boshi told them that he'd be fighting the boss.

'Umm, like, who is this, like, boss, anyway?' Goombella asked.

'We don't know... that's the point.' Professor E Gadd replied.

'Well, like, that's a bit, like, stupid.' Many people sighed at Goombella's comments.

Everyone was here, so Boshi went inside. Many wished him luck, but Kooper was convinced he'd die. He saw the boss - Boom Boom. He then saw Kamek floating over Boom Boom, giving him some sort of power up. He realised it gave him some sort of magical beams, as there was one coming right for him. Fearing for his life, he jumped and landed on Boom Boom, he cheered as he realised how easy it is. As Boom Boom got up, Boshi repeated. And repeated. The third time was enough to defeat Boom Boom. He walked out the door to everyone cheering. Boshi was immune from elimination

'Congratulations to Boshi for defeating Boom Boom! You are immune from elimination! Also, congratulations to Mario, Yoshi and Rosalina who got the three star coins for this level!' MC Ballyhoo declared, 'Let's head off to Yoshi Hill!'.

The 37 contestants wandered off to Yoshi Hill and Yoshi wondered if he'll have to ride a Yoshi. They arrived after a 2 minute walk.

'Wow! Those spinning platforms!' Noki exclaimed.

'Oh yes! I love those things!' Toadette squealed with excitement. Then many people went on and on about how much they love the spinning platforms. However, Goombella tries sliding down a set of them and gets killed by a Monty Mole.

'That, like, Monty Mole, was, like, really, like, rude.' she states, turning her head like a chav.

The first star coin looked easy to get, but Toad underestimated the power of the Piranha Plants as he was killed by it. However, Koops was more careful when the challenge faced him, as he reached the star coin with ease. He celebrated but nearly ran into a Goomba, but his reactions are quick enough to avoid it.

'Koops! You got a star coin! Well done!' Koopie Koo kissed her boyfriend, he nodded and smiled nervously.

The halfway flagpole was dawning on some of the contestants, but Lubba wasn't bothered by it, instead, he was intruiged by the fact that a Hammer Bro's fireballs were going into the grass. He tried following the fire, but ended up being killed by it. Polari was fascinated by Lubba's thinking, so decided to try as well, but had the same fate. It seemed like no one could get it, but Birdo found another way to reach it - ground pounding on the grass above it. In the secret path, the second star coin lay. She grabbed it and cheered, and Pianta was smiling as she jumped out of the secret area. He went and grabbed the halfway flagpole.

ROB was hidden in another secret area that only contained coins while Rosalina watches him playing around.

'Well, well, well. Looks like I've got my vote...' she whispers to herself.

'Why are you, like, talking to, like, yourself.' Goombella questions.

'Mind your own business.' Rosalina hisses, causing Goombella to cry.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi and Daisy were walking around the spinning platforms, when they see a warp pipe in the middle. Mario gestured to go inside, and Luigi and Daisy followed him. The secret area contained the third and final star coin. Daisy grabbed it before Luigi had the chance.

'Hey! I was gonna take that!' Luigi complained.

'Well.. too slow!' Daisy giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. Mario laughed too, causing Luigi to lunge towards him. Mario and Daisy both jump into the pipe, leaving Luigi to sulk.

The flagpole is now in sight for some and Mona is trying to work out how to get to the top. She spots a tiny platform that's high enough to get to the top. She jumps up and reaches the top, as well as Bombette, Dixie Kong, Dry Bones, Koopie Koo, Lakithunder, Pauline and Toadette.

'Congratulations to Bombette, Dixie Kong, Dry Bones, Koopie Koo, Lakithunder, Mona, Pauline, Toadette, who reached the flagpole. Further congratulations to Koops, Birdo and Daisy, who will join Yoshi, Mario and Rosalina in choosing the second eliminee!' MC Ballyhoo cheers.

'Hello, I'm back with the results! The first 5 contestants are through: Toadette, Bombette, Dry Bones, Mona and Koopie Koo!'

All 5 cheered and high-fived each other.

'The next 5 are also through: Dixie Kong, Pauline, Lakithunder, Pianta and Kooper!'

Kooper thanked Koops for sending him through.

'The next 5 are also through: Wiggler, Queen Bee, Clawdia, Noki and Goombella!'

Goombella celebrated and Clawdia cheers.

'The next 5 are also through: Luigi, Diddy Kong, King Boo, Goombario and Dry Bowser!'

Luigi and Diddy Kong go crazy.

'The next 5 are also through: Donkey Kong, Professor E. Gadd, Nabbit, Wario and Funky Kong!'

Donkey Kong and Funky Kong hug, and the others celebrate.

'The next 2 are also through: Lubba and Toad!'

Both celebrate.

'So, we are left with Petey Piranha and ROB. The person leaving is... ROB. Commiserations ROB.'

ROB is depressed but accepts that he has to leave.

'Goodbye ROB!' Everyone chants.

**Mario - PETEY PIRANHA**

**Luigi - ROB**

**Rosalina - ROB**

**Koops - TOAD**

**Birdo - GOOMBELLA**

**Daisy - ROB**


End file.
